Hot as fire and sharp as an axe
by lost soul's keeper
Summary: Hiei and bui fought against each other in the DT, after their battle both were still alive but on differnt paths. Will they ever see each other again and if they do what will they do with the feelings in their hearts for one another?
1. ounce upon a december

A/n: Ok. I've been a big fan of this paring for a while but it's ficage is in the some to none area. SO I WROTE MY OWN! HIEI/BUI FOREVER! WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!

Disclamier: since mere words can not paint the disclaimer I have created the not mine dance because their not mine. :does 'not mine dance':

-blah- is song lyrics

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Dancing bears,

Painted wings,

Things I almost remember,-

He lifted his ax and swung again. More trees flew

apart under his blade. He could stop now. He leaned

his ax against the tree and wiped his forhead. It was

hard work but he enjoyed it. It kept his mind off

of..other things. But sometime unbidden they would

float to memory. He suddenly remember eyes like red

jewls and a speed like no other. He shut his eyes

against the memory,but in vain. "Hiei" He whisperd.

-And a song someone sings

Once upon a December.-

He lay in the tree. Despite the fact that he was the

heir to a territory he still preferred the branches of

trees to the rooms of the manor. Espiually on breezy

days and nights, he had always loved the wind

whisleing through the trees. It was almost like a

lullabye. But tonight he found little consolence in

the lullabye. He had heard of a newcomer that had been

working in the woods for the past 2 weeks in this

territory. Tall with blue hair and eyes and a mark on

his forehead that ran down the sides of his nose to

his cheecks. He carried an axe. "Bui" he murmerd to

noone in particular,everytime he thought of him an odd

feeling rushed thorugh him. warm and foregin,yet so

pleasent.

-Someone holds me safe and warm.

Horses prance through a silver storm.

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory...-

He could still remember the fight at the dark

tournament. It had been so exzilrating. Bui had come

at him with everything and yet he had been. He thought

of the smaller man's red eyes and spiked hair, how

many times had he dreamed of running his fingers

through it?. He bit his lip and picked up his axe. It

would never happen, hiei was a lord, he deserved

someone better.

But why couldn't he stop thinking about him?

-Far away, long ago,

Glowing dim as an ember,

Things my heart

Used to know,

Things it yearns to remember...-

Hiei looked at the stars remembering the dark

tournament. It seemed so long ago and yet it was so

fresh in his mind. He sighed as he remember bui's plea

to die and his own cold reaction. He hadn't wanted to

face the truth. He couldn't kill him, he had to

supress a shudder at he thought of running his sword

through the man's heart.

Just like a part of him didn't want to face the fact

that he wanted to see him agian.

-And a song

Someone sings-

As a shooting star fell across the night sky, both men

saw it and made a wish.

-Once upon a December-

A wish to see the man who haunted his mind...and

heart.

A/n: so how'd you like it? Remember reviewing is good!


	2. meeting again

A/n: Ok. Chapter two. Sorry about the shortness. But still HIEI/BUI FOREVER! WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!

Disclamier:does 'not mine dance': as you can see by the dance…still not mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bui kept his head down. He knew the puishment for not

coroperating. As he was forced to his knees he felt

frustration course through him. He had been defending

himself against that pervert..unfortuneatly the

'pervert' had been an important high demon so here he

was, awaiting his puinshiment from the lord of the

lands.

"Announing lord hiei!"

He kept his eyes down though he yearned to look up. He

had known..since he had come here...he had heard of

the lord that was now co-ruling the territorey with

muroko as part of his training as her heir.

He had yearned so badly to see the man he loved.

He could feel those eyes on him.

After a moment of silece that voice spoke "why is he

here?"

Bui focused on the floor as the gaurd spoke of how he

had been 'aggresive tword an honurable citizen of the

lands' and suppressed a snort.

There was another Silence.

"Leave us."

Bui kept his gaze on the floor as everyone hurriedly

left the room.

A thrid pause filled the room,broken only when hiei

walked across the room and sat down.

"So. Your still alive." He said cooly.

A/n: so how'd you like it? Remember reviewing is good!


	3. Kisses and angst

A/N: Ok! Here it is! Hot as fire and sharp as an axe chapter 3! Hopefully it will be up to scratch! Enjoy!

Note: -blah- is song lyrics and blah is thoughts

Disclaimer: yet again here's the 'not mine dance' because they still aren't mine: Does dance: oh and the song belongs to a Mr. Billy Joel.

---------------------------------------------------------

Bui nodded his head after hiei had stated that he was still alive. "Yes." He said "I am still alive." Hiei nodded. There was a pause and hiei stood and walked over to bui and unchained him. "For kami's sake get off the floor" He said gruffly as he turned and walked back to his chair and sat back down. Bui slowly stood and waited for hiei to say something else.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hiei watched him as he stood. Bui looked the same as he had at the dark tournament. Same marks on his face, same blue hair that was the color of the human realm sky, same blue eyes to match. Same way of dressing, but he suddenly noticed something. "You're not wearing your armor." He half stated, half questioned. The larger man nodded. "After you beat me I under went more rigorous and intense training. After I completed it I just didn't need it anymore so I don't wear it." He nodded "You trained to defeat me?" Bui shook his head. "I…I know I could never beat you…I know it and I accept it…." Hiei watched a small smirk appear on the blue haired man's face "After all. I don't want you to get bored again like you did during our fight." Hiei felt a flash of mixed emotions but he returned the smirk with his own. "Well, at least you're extending me that courtesy."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bui looked at him. Hiei. The man he loved. He was standing before hiei for the first time in years. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

-In every heart there is a room A sanctuary safe and strong-

His heart…the place where he kept his secret of loving hiei. The man he could never have. It was his sanctuary and his downfall.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-To heal the wounds from lovers past until a new one comes along-

Hiei poured a glass of wine, knowing bui was watching him. _Probably frightened over what's to come._ He thought. He glanced at bui "So. Do you know why you're here?" he asked coolly as possible. _I have to be aloof. It won't either of us good to show any emotion._ He watched bui nod then heard him say 'because some asshole tried to hit on me!'

-I spoke to you in cautious tones you answered me with no pretense and still I feel I said too much my silence is my self defense-

Hiei had to hide another smirk at that. Bui obviously wasn't frightened enough to speak frankly. That was good and yet hiei was envious, he always felt that even a few word were too much...words could be used against you.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-And every time I've held a rose it seems I only felt the thorns-

Bui was fuming. Every time. Every single damn time he had a semi handle on life something like this happens. "Then again." he muttered "At least I get to see the one I dream about again." His face paled

-And so it goes, and so it goes and so will you soon I suppose-

Bui couldn't believe he said that! He had admitted it. He had done it...'Oh NO!' was the only thing in his mind. He bowed his head and shut his eye, waiting...for what he had no idea.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-But if my silence made you leave Then that would be my worst mistake-

Hiei was not a man who was surprised easily. Growing up as a bandit and being known as the forbidden one seemed to cure you of that but, on the other hand. 'He's been dreaming of me?' He swallowed "You've been dreaming of me?" he managed to ask in his usual calm tone. He watched Bui nod. That's all it took. All of his desires and wants came to the surface. He would have this man.

-So I will share this room with you and you can have this heart to break-

Hiei walked right over to the taller man and kissed him hard the mouth.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-And this is why my eyes are closed It's just as well for all I've seen and so it goes, and so it goes and you're the only one who knows-

Shock. That was the only emotion that bui felt. The sudden kiss, bruising his lips, was scorching his throat. Making words impossible.

-So I would choose to be with you that's if the choice were mine to make But you can make decisions too and you can have this heart to break-

Bui didn't fight. Even if it was just for one night, he wanted this; Hiei had defeated him twice now.

Once on the battlefield of power, And once on the battlefield of the heart.

-And so it goes, and so it goes and you're the only one who knows-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

13 hours ago. It had been 13 hours ago since it had happened. The kiss, the kiss that had grown into more. Hiei stood at his window and looked out of it into the night sky that was fading into morning then sighed and looked at the now empty bed. 12 hours ago since THAT had happened. Well bui was better off. For just a moment he saw the hurt in bui's eyes when he said in a cold voice to get out because they were done. But he shook it off. Bui was better off. He was the forbidden one. No one was safe loving him.

That was when he felt something hot and itchy on his check and heard a small clink. He looked down.

It was a tear gem.

A/n: AH. Ani't angst grand? AGGH: Runs from a hail of sharp pointy things being thrown by Bui/Hiei fans:

Hiei: I think our fans are displeased onna!

Me: NO SHIT SHERLOCK!


	4. should I say goodbye?

A/N: I'm back: Looks around: why is the morgue here? Oh god! Ok I'm sorry I took so long ok? I just have had a lot to do! Anyway here's part three of my hiei/bui fic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: does 'not mine' dance: still not mine!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He stood at the edge of the woods, rain was soaking his clothes through but he didn't care. It hid his tears. "Hiei." He choked "Why?"

(Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with)

He could still here the cold words of hiei in his head. The heart ripping conversation:

"_You can go now bui."_

"_What? But we just.."_

"_Well we're done aren't we?"_

"_Wh…What?"_

"_We're done. You can go…now please I'd like to sleep some before tomorrow."_

"…_."_

"_WHY are you still here? LEAVE!"_

(Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by)

He bit his lip as more tears formed. It had meant nothing to him. It had just been a mindless one-night stand. A perk of being a lord. He sighed. He already missed the warmth of the smaller man's body….How it felt….even it had been just pretend, to be cared for.

(I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing  
are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,)

Why was he still in this territory? Why? He had to let this go. He knew from the start that hiei wasn't in his league. Why couldn't he just leave? He turned to where he could see the lights of the palace of the lord. "Good hiei…My love." He whispered.

(Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to)

After all this time. All the searching. All the hoping…all of the tender words he had said last night. It was time to say goodbye.

(I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where  
I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right)

He could still see the other man's eyes. Those proud haunted eyes. Those eyes that burned with hatred and yet called out for love. He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking this way about hiei. He had to say goodbye.

(Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours  
and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time)

He bit his lip. Every time he thought of what saying a final goodbye meant he would have the urge to not do it. To run into hiei's arms, to fall at his feet and beg for him. He had already done the later. He bit his lip hard enough to taste blood. "Hiei." He whispered.

("Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to)

He looked again at those soft lights. The glow of the lamps illuminating the home of the man he loved. He looked to the sky and caught his breath.

(And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star)

A shooting star was in the sky. He moved as fast as hiei did in a fight. He closed his eyes and thought again about hiei. How much he needed him. "Hiei." He whispered. He opened his eyes and knew what he had to do.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hiei sat in his study grumbling over what must have bee the thousandth sheet of paper he had to go over. Stupid job. Suddenly the door banged open and he looked up hand flying to his sword. His eyes were wide as he saw a rain soaked bui standing before him. "What do you want bui? I told you tha…" bui cut him off. "Let me be your concubine." Hiei was shocked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: so what'cha think?


	5. I'm here

A/n: Woo! It's been awhile. Sorry I haven't updated. School came and that combine with writers block. Trying to write with those two things combined is like trying to have a snowball fight in june:sighs: any way. Here's the next part. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer:does 'not mine' dance: As you can see from the dance they still aren't mine.

-blah- is song lyrics

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

Bui stayed where he was not daring to take his eyes off of hiei's. The lord's ruby colored orbs were wide with shock and now they were narrowing. "Get out bui." Bui shook his head stubbornly. "No. I'm not leavening."

-I can't believe that it's real,  
the way that you make me feel.  
A burning deep down inside,  
a love that I cannot hide.-

Hiei Strode over to the taller demon still kneeling and spat. "I told you it meant nothing." Bui looked at him with eyes filled with stubbornness. "I don't care. Please. My heart is here with you hiei. Don't send me away." His faded from firm and defiant to a soft plea.

-Our love is you and me baby,  
that makes the world go round.  
And if you've been doin' lovin' with me,  
layin' all my troubles down,  
here I am, baby,  
come and take me.  
Here I am, baby,  
come and take me,  
take me by the hand.  
Show me,  
here I am, baby.-

Bui was met with silence from the other demon and spoke again. "I love you hiei. No matter what, I'm not leavening. I'm yours. Body, heart and soul I'm yours." Hiei looked at him eyes betraying nothing.

-It always ends up this way,  
me begging you every day.  
A love that I cannot have,  
you broke my heart into half.  
Our love is you and me baby,  
that make's the world go round.-

The silence was killing the blue haired demon. Hiei had already ripped his heart in two. Would he now tear it out of his heart and stomp on it for good measure. "Do you realize that I could kill you now for not obeying me?" hiei whispered. Bui took heart in the fact that hiei hadn't killed him and wasn't silent anymore. He nodded slowly, hoping this wasn't going to end with him dead. Hiei looked at him intently "And still you don't take it back?"

-And if you've been doin' lovin' with me,  
layin' all my troubles down,  
here I am, baby,  
come and take me,  
Here I am, baby,  
come and take me,  
take me by the hand.  
Show me,  
here I am, baby.-

Bui frowned. What was hiei talking about; He should know bui well enough to know that honor was important to him. "No. Of course not. I mean what I say" Hiei stalked over and grabbed bui's hair forcing the other man to look at him the suddenly grabbed the dagger at his belt and had it at the larger man's throat before he could blink.

-When I'm down I can always call you,  
for a helpin' hand.  
I know you'll do the best you can.  
But it don't take much from me,  
just my cup of joe.  
Oh there's love inside me,  
I believe there's one to be explodin',  
It's tough for me, oh baby,-

Bui didn't move. He felt the blade pressed on his throat one good stab and it would be over. But he only saw hiei's eye. The red jewels of the demon lord's face were closed off as he demanded "It's a lie. Say it's a like. Say you don't love me." Bui swallowed with difficulty and spoke softly "That would be a lie. It's the one thing I could never say to you. Because I do love you hiei. If you kill me for that fine, but I refuse to lie to you." Hiei threw the dagger away with a frustrated sound and turned his back on the other male as he strode across the room. There was a long silence when bui suddenly heard the most heartbreaking and least expected sound in the world. Hiei was crying.

-I can do worry,  
tell me all your troubles.  
You won't ever have to worry now,  
Just one more thing, ask everybody,  
everybody you see,  
you'll find yourselves lost and alone on a darkened street,-

Bui stood automatically and went to him, disregarding any thought of the safety of approaching hiei like that. He stood there before hiei and whispered. "Hiei?" when he got no answer he sat next to the smaller man and wrapped arms around him. "I'm here hiei." He said softly "I love you and I'm not going anywhere.

-Here I am, baby,  
come and take me.  
Here I am, baby,  
come and take me,  
take me by the hand.  
Show me,  
here I am, baby...-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7


	6. Epilouge:six months later

Here it is the LAST installment of my bui/hiei fic!  
wow...I can't belive it's done already. anyhoo,Tell me what'cha think йdisclaimer:does not mine dance: As you can see from my dance they obviously are not mine. Although I with they were.й $$$$$$$ Hiei walked inot his chambers as the sun set, The day was finally over and the preperations for the feast that was in two days were finally done. Now he could elax. As he placed his weaponry on it's shelf he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him to somthing warm and frim. Smileing to himself he tilted his face up and let his lover kiss him. "Hello bui." He mummerd to the blue haired giant. "Hello lover" Bui greeted back. Rubbing the smaller man shoulders he rowned. "Such tight knots in the back. What have youbeen doing"  
й Hiei sighed. Even after 6 months he still wasn't used to bui fussing over him. But at least now he could admit ot himself that it felt nice. "I was doing my job." He said simply a small smirk on his face. Bui smirked right back. "Well I've run a nice hot bath and urned down the bed."й hiei now smiled with genuie thanks. One of the many good things about have bui around was the fact that he had someone to take care of things when he was too tired to do so. "And" bui added as an after thoguthй "After your bath I can give you a massage."й Hiei nodded "That would be wonderfu...I'll have to REWARD you later.  
й The two lovers headed in the direction of the bathroom. Feeling complete and knowing that they were with the love of thier life.  
й $$$$$$$$$$ A/N: I know itуs short and sappy, but I honestly feel that this is where I want to leave it. So Read and give feedback :puppy eyes:. 


End file.
